partychroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Melanie de Sennoya
"But of course, the purpose is beneath the premise" - to Saidra when asked as to whether Blaen was present Background It is currently unknown when she became head of the House de Sennoya, but presumably it occurred upon the death of her father. It was seemingly suggested that she is only the temporary head of the house, serving as Dowager/Regent of her nephew Kyran. Her partnership with Lady Aveline also seems to have taken place fairly recently, though the two do support each other strongly. She has become famous among her fellow lesser nobles as something of an eccentric, who keeps odd company and often had eclectic tastes in music, art and food, as shown at her party from the musicians present. Most recently, she was allegedly at a lunch with Lady Aveline, Blaen and an unmasked heavily armoured individual, which has set a fair few parlours abuzz with chatter. Involvement She only met the party briefly, upon giving her greeting address to her guests at the start of her own magnificent party. She welcome all in the courtyard to her estate, and wished them all a night full of merriment. Descending the spiral staircases to make conversation with her guests, she was greeted by an anonymous friend, secretly Saidra in a headdress posing as a Rivaini merchant. Saidra offers her a warning that somebody seeks to sully her name, though in what way she cannot say. Appreciating the warning, the Lady continued about her business of greeting her guests. She is eventually taken to the dancefloor by Saidra, who seeks some more information as to the deals of Blaen and his compatriots. Nudging her in the direction of the basement for the nature of the deal, laughing that of course all deals take place out of sight, she finishes her dance as the party disappears. Her current status was unknown since the fight broke out downstairs, although she made an appearance once it had subsided. Appearing to have fully expected such an event happening, she informed the party of her lack of allegiance to either of the parties involved, simply finding them interesting and hoping to remove one of the nastier parties from the equation. However, as the fight had become more gruesome than she had expected, she requested compensation for the open murder and thus labour she would have to go through to cover it up. Managing to gain some of the funds the party looted from Ardal's chest, she offered the adventurers a parting gift - that there was another lyrium operation active in the Ostwick area of the Free Marches. She bade them to rejoin the party when they felt ready, and so they partied to their hearts content. A few days later, the group returned to ask her several questions. Firstly, they wished to know the identity of a Grey Warden they had spotted at the party, which she happily gave. Explaining that due to her family having a deep connection to the Wardens that she often invites any in the area, she said that he is on a mission of some sort, staying at his family house in the city with his father and sister. They also asked after the identity of the musician at her party, who she revealed often stays with her and would likely be performing at the Alienage at the moment. They then asked whether she knew anything of the bear attacks on the trade roads, which she scoffed at, saying that many people have faked attacks since the rumours began to spread. A man, Lord Raoul-Francois de Chapuys of Val Foret, made a sudden appearance during this whole thing. Not wanting to intrude, he said he would simply wait his turn and ventured elsewhere in the household. Stats and Abilities * = Unknown stats Category:Human Category:Orlesian Category:NPC Allies Category:House de Sennoya